


race wtf why you do this

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, also poker, elmer is a little shit, hes a little dumb, race gambles, race messed up, spot and albert are not impressed, theres a horse involved, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Elmer, Spot and Albert are not impressed when they get home to a surprise that Race left.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	race wtf why you do this

**Author's Note:**

> lol the title was the title i used while drafting and I didn't change it

"Tony!" Came Elmer's concerned voice from across the house. Race instantly froze. He had gotten caught.

He apprehensively walked into the garage where Elmer was petting a horse whilst having a very concerned look on his face.

"Yesssss?" Race ignored the horse in hopes that Elmer wasn't calling him for that.

"Why is there a horse in our garage?"

_Shit._

Race stared at Elmer before bolting away from the garage door, though Race is fast, Elmer is (surprisingly) faster. Elmer grabbed Race by the arm and sat him on the couch.

"Why is there a horse in our garage?" Elmer stared at Race. Race couldn't help but stare into Elmer's amber eyes, how when the light hit them perfectly, they melted into an abyss of knowledge.

"Hey." Elmer snapped his fingers in front of Race's face. "I know that look, cuddle me later, explain why there's a horse in the garage."

Race sighed and gave in to Elmer's torments, "I won too much at poker."

"For fuck's sake Race, how do we hide this from Spot and Albert?"

"Pretend nothing's wrong?" Race suggested. Elmer sighed and decided they couldn't do anything better at the moment.

"Now you promised me cuddles." Race flopped onto Elmer's lap and wrapped his arms around him. Elmer laughed and planted a kiss on Race's head.

The two were still sitting there when Spot got home. He didn't say anything, he kinda just flopped over the couch and leaned his head on Elmer.

Now because Spot did that, Race and Elmer didn't worry when Albert got home. So needless to say, they both panicked when they heard the door to the garage open, a thud and Albert's yell of "What the fuck!?"

Race and Elmer scrambled up and sprinted over to Albert, a very confused Spot watching.

"Damnit ginger!" Race frustratedly whispered, this is _not_ how he wanted Spot and Albert to find out.

"Elmer, Race, please enlighten me on _why_ there's a horse in our garage." Albert sighed, clearly done with their bs.

"There's a _what_ in the garage!?" Spot exclaimed from where he was standing.

"You're on your own." Elmer said before sprinting out of the house.

Now Race was left alone with two very confused boyfriends and a horse. This could only go so well.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT AFTER THIS HAS BEEN PUBLISHED: I CAME UP WITH A PART TWO AND IM WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE IT


End file.
